Cassidy Sloane
Cassidy Ann Sloane is one of the main protagonists in The Mother-Daughter Book Club (series) Early Life Cassidy is born in Laguna Beach, California. She has an older sister, Courtney. She is extremely close with her father, and he teaches her how to skate, catch, surf, and ride a bike. They have frozen bananas at Balboa's, and go to San Diego frequently. They sail on the 4th of July, and go to drive-ins with Courtney. In 3rd Grade, Cassidy joins PeeWee hockey and is number 77 in "Laguna Lightning". Her best friend is Hannah Blum, a surfer. For Cassidy's 9th birthday, she gets a signed poster from Wayne Gretsky. She watches the Red Sox with her dad, and gets a camera for her 10th birthday. She takes a picture where the light is "magic", but her father dies in a horrific car crash shortly afterward. She and her sister and mother end up moving to Concord, on Hubbard Street, in order to be closer to her grandparents. Appearance Cassidy Sloane is a tall, skinny girl with bright red hair, and grey eyes. She is described by Megan that she could be very pretty if she took more of an interest in her looks. She has red hair, freckles, and slightly upturned nose. She usually does not care about her appearance, rarely brushes her hair, or pays attention to what she wears. Her hair is cut short in the first book, then again in eighth grade. Personality Cassidy enjoys sports, particularly hockey, and photography. Her father took her on many hiking trips, so she was familiar with hiking rules, when the Mother-Daughter Book Club got lost in the woods in the Much Ado About Anne. Cassidy is a funny, sarcastic character who never thinks twice about getting even with someone who is mean to her or her friends. She is a good friend and will defend her friends against mean girls. Family Cassidy's father died in Cassidy's hometown, Laguna Beach, California. Her mother, Clementine Sloane-Kinkaid (formerly Mrs. Sloane), decides to move them to Concord to be closer to their grandparents. Cassidy moved from California to Concord, Massachusetts, near where her grandparents lived about a year after her father died. Cassidy has two sisters, Courtney, who is 4 years older than Cassidy, and a half sister Chloe (Chloe being born in Dear Pen Pal. She was only a toddler when the series ended.) Love Interests Zach Norton At first Zach and Cassidy were friends. Then in 8th grade he kissed her but she didn't like him back. They started dating in 10th grade so she did like him then. They broke up at the end of Wish You Were Eyre because she liked Tristan. He is said to be a bad kisser but a world class hand holder by Cassidy. Tristan Berkeley At first Tristan and Cassidy hated each other. She called him "The Duke of Puke", "Tristan Jerkeley" and "His Majesty" behind his back. Then she became his ice dancing partner as a favor for Mrs. Bergson. He slowly became nicer to her. He asked her to Spring Formal but she said no. They went to the ball at Chawton together and he kissed her. Cassidy said that was a very memorable and great kiss. Then when he came to Concord for another visit in Wish a You Were Eyre he kissed her again and that kiss was even better.